Mass Effect II: Beyond
by Savvy'sGut
Summary: Working with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"...pard. Shepard!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You gonna raise, or not?" Garrus Vakarian was staring at Shepard curiously. "You okay?"

"Sorry," Shepard replied, looking at the cards in front of her. It was poker and she did not have the slightest idea what she was doing. The two of them were sitting at the table in her cabin; Garrus had brought up a board, a stack of cards, and chips; a souvenir he had purchased on the Citadel when he was still working for C-Sec. He had hoped that someday he might be able to learn it. He got his wish when he met Joker. "I was just thinking."

"Must have been thinking pretty hard to lose all your chips in one go." Garruss brought up his large hands and shoveled his and Shepard's chips into a wooden box.

"You know I suck at this game."

"That's why I like playing with you!" Garrus replied gleefully. "I can never lose!"

"Damn." Shepard said, slamming her fist on the table. "I hate losing to turians."

"I didn't realize humans were so petty." Garrus replied.

"We're not." Shepard said with grin. "We just hate turians."

They shared a laugh. Garrus Vakarian. A turian, a species well know for their military prowess and what a show to see on the battlefield. Vakraian was no different but he once stated he was a terrible turian. After their initial meeting in C-Sec so long ago (and after Shepard saved his life), he _chose_ to work with a human specter, in bringing down the number one threat that would destroy the Citadel and every other world in the known universe. Shepard always enjoyed Vakarian's company, his loyalty was something she knew she could always count on and did.

"I think you just took all of the credits I needed to feed my fish." Shepard sighed as she leaned back into her sofa. She nodded toward her giant fish tank, where she had been trying to meticulously take care of the many colorful creatures she had purchased. She was failing. "I should really think about installing a self-sustainable tank."

Her door chimed.

"Come in." Shepard called.

"Look at that, Full House." Garrus said, fanning out his cards.

"What?" Shepard replied, looking at them. "How the hell? Where did you get that?"

Garrus laughed. "This is great. I have beaten the mighty Commander Shepard! Again!"

"Ahem."

Shepard and Garrus looked up and there was Miranda Lawson, standing straight and tall and beautiful. Always cool and collected but for the first time, Shepard noticed something had changed. She was occupied, guarded as always, but there was a vulnerability in her usual icey blue stare. Lawson looked down, one of her eyebrows were raised as she stared at the cards below her but didn't say a word. Shepard smiled inwardly, the woman didn't know fun if it would dance naked in front of her.

"Miranda." Shepard said, surprised. She caught a glance at Garrus who merely shrugged his shoulders. "It isn't often I see you here. In fact, I think this might be the first time."

"Good to see you, Miranda." Garrus said courteously as he began to pack up his game.

"I understand that you were given more dossiers by the Illusive Man." Lawson stated, giving a small nod at Vakarian, then looking directly at Shepard.

_Straight to the point, as always_, Shepard thought. "That's right."

"And two of them had been spotted in Illium."

Shepard paused, wondering how she knew that information. "Uh, yeah."

Lawson stood straighter, her head up and her hands behind her back. "I would like to speak to you, Commander. Alone." she added pointedly, her eyes on Garrus.

"That's my cue to go." Vakarian replied, grunting as he stood up from his seat, his board folded and all the pieces packed up in a box. He widened his eyes as he walked past Lawson before leaving the cabin. "Next week, Shepard?"

"Yeah, sure." Shepard replied, smiling. Garrus gave her a wave and was gone.

"Miranda?" Shepard started as she stood. She picked up an empty wine bottle and two glasses before heading over to the sink in the bathroom past her desk to rinse the cups out and dispose of the bottle. "What can I do for you?"

Shepard heard Miranda sigh over the low stream of the bathroom faucet. Curious, she turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, standing just above the steps leading back into the rest of her cabin. One thing Shepard always relied on was her skill at reading people. She understood that Lawson, however perfect Miranda believed herself to be, she was not. Shepard crossed her arms and waited.

"Shepard." Lawson started, looking up, her jaw working. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her stance aggressive. "I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help."

"Okay." Shepard said slowly, walking toward her sofa to sit, away from Lawson. The more space between them, the better. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"I'd rather not." Lawson said, shortly.

Shepard sighed inwardly. She would have to wait on Lawson's terms, that's all. "Whatever works for you, Miranda."

"No, Shepard, I-" Lawson paused, then slowly sat on the edge of a cushion at the other end of the couch. "Thank you."

Shepard watched Lawson, waiting for her to speak again, but she did not. The woman looked so uncomfortable. Shepard decided to push. "What do you need?"

"I don't like discussing personal matters...but this is important." Lawson took in a deep breath and sighed sharply and spoke fast. "My father is very wealthy. He wanted the ideal daughter and he paid a a great deal to genetically tailor me. When I learned that my father was more interested in controlling dynasty than raising a daughter, I left."

Shepard raised her eyebrows, sensing Lawson wanted to say more. "How did you father take that?"

"He was less than pleased. Several of his security guards were injured in the process." Miranda held a small, cruel smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a frown. "He knows not to come after me, but this isn't about me..."

Shepard watched as Lawson suddenly stood restlessly, and began to pace, slow and steady steps, nothing hurried. "I have a sister. A twin. And he's still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe. Until now. She's living a normal life on Ilium, safe and hidden from my father."

Miranda stopped pacing and turned slowly to look at Shepard. The was a kind of desperation in her eyes, something else Shepard's never seen before. "So, you think your father's tracked her down."

"Precisely, Commander." Lawson said, a sense of relief washed over her face, but it quickly changed to a sort of neutrality, "My sources indicate he knows she's on Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options."

Lawson her back on Shepard and made her way over to Shepard's tank. It was obvious to Shepard and probably to Miranda, she was trying to hide something, but nothing Shepard couldn't extract. "He's too close. I need to relocate my sister's family before it's too late."

Shepard stood and slowly walked over to Lawson, again providing a decent amount of space between them. "Tell me about you sister."

Lawson let out a mirthless chuckle, still watching the fish. She brought up a finger and ran it over the glass, before speaking again. "She's my genetic twin. We're identical. But she deserves a normal life and she's going to get it. No matter what." Lawson added, eyeing Shepard, almost threatening with an "or else."

"Does you sister's family even know about your decision?" Shepard said, with a frown. "What if they don't even want to be relocated?"

Lawson dropped her hand and looked at Shepard, shaking her head. "They know nothing. They are completely uninvolved. Normal. I told Cerberus, and they are coming with a positive reason to move the family."

"So, what do you need me for?" Shepard replied, here eyebrows furrowed. "Looks like you have it handled."

"If I did, I wouldn't be coming to you, Shepard." Lawson said, gruffly. She clearly did not like having this conversation with Shepard. Lawson eyed the commander for a moment before proceeding. "Look, my father is extremely persistent. I would like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close. My contact's name is Lenteia. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge of the Nos Astra docking bay."

Shepard paused. There was something else. "How long have you been sitting on this information?"

"Awhile." Lawson replied after a pause, shrugging her shoulders. She switched the weight on her legs. "I just needed to wait until the right time...to ask."

"Right." Shepard replied, peering at Lawson. "We'll be in Illium in a few hours. Make sure your contact is ready."

Lawson gave Shepard a short nod then turned and marched out of Shepard's cabin. "I'll see myself out, Commander."

* * *

"Joker."

"He-ey, Commander." Moreau turned his head to look behind him.

"Hello, Shepard." A cool woman's voice sounded throughout the cockpit.

"EDI." Shepard responded. She peered out through the windows and saw the huge planet orbiting slowly beneath them. "I've never been on Illium before..."

"Oh, it's gotta be bitchin'." Joker said with a longing sigh. "All those asari...you sure we can't have shore leave, yet?"

"We just got back from the Citadel." Shepard said, feeling amused.

"I know, but...asari, Commander!"

"Sorry, Joker." Shepard said, amused. "As much as I hate working with the Illusive Man, we still need a working crew. You know all the trouble I get into."

"Fine, fine, just damper on what could possibly be my best night ever." Joker said, irritably.

Shepard smiled as Joker sailed the Normandy smoothly toward the planet. Even from space, Shepard noticed how very busy the planet was and as they got closer to the docking bay, thousands of lights littered the darkening sky.

"Are you ready, Commander?"

Shepard turned to see Miranda standing by the airlock her hands on her hips. She looked unnaturally nervous as she waited for Shepard to answer.

"Yes," Shepard replied, looking at her, "are you?"

"I'm always ready." Miranda replied tersely and made her way into the air lock.

Shepard saw Joker roll his eyes and she gave him a warning look, "Try to get in touch with local law enforcement. We need to locate the two last spotted; a Thane Krios and a Samara as soon as Miranda and I are done."

"Got it." Joker replied, "EDI?"

"Yes, Mr. Moreau. Searching."

"Thanks." Shepard replied as the Normandy touched down. She placed her headpiece around her head and went over to the airlock, "I'll stay in contact."

"Good luck, Commander Shepard." EDI said.

Shepard stepped into the airlock and the closed the doors behind her. Miranda was leaning against a wall, her arms across her chest. She gave Shepard a cool stare but said nothing to her and turned her head away. The commander merely smiled to herself; Miranda was so stubborn, she could hardly admit she needs help, and it must be driving her crazy.

The airlocks opened and Miranda stepped out first, leading the way through the docking bay and toward an open-air vista overlooking a gigantic metropolis. Shepard placed her hands on a wide half-wall and looked down. She could seen more open vistas below her with thousands upon thousands of people. There were millions of lights fro hundreds of buildings and thousands of cars as far as the eye could see. It was very beautiful. Compared to this, the Citadel was nothing.

"Looks can be deceiving, Shepard."

Shepard blinked and looked at Miranda. She, too was staring toward the horizon, but her glare was cynical and shrewd, "I agree with you, Miranda."

"But," Miranda said, leaning against the wall as well, her face changed slightly, "Illium is a cultural marvel. Humanity can learn a lot from asari ingenuity."

"Maybe when we've been around for as long as the asari have." Shepard responded, as she followed Miranda through what has become a busy trading floor.

Before Miranda could respond, Joker chimed in, "Commander, some good news. Liara is here, on Nos Astra."

"Liara?" Shepard repeated, for just a quick second trying to remember who exactly that was; her old friend, one she never thought she'd see again, "She's here. It would be nice to see her again, but how does that help me?"

"She's an information broker. Apparently, the best." Joker let out a chuckle, "Liara's really gone up in the world."

"Liara T'Soni has also paid off your docking and administration fees, Commander Shepard." Came EDI's voice. "Perhaps it would be good of you to speak with her. She might have more readily sufficient information on the whereabouts of the assassin Thane Krios and the asari Justicar, Samara."

"You didn't find anything through security?" Shepard asked, frowning at Miranda. EDI was usually very thorough.

"When I hacked into the Nos Astra security systems, there was only information on what has occurred and where, but not when. For some reason, that information has been kept out of the police reports."

"Which means, our targets may have already disappeared." Miranda said, looking annoyed as she pushed people out of the way of her fast walk.

"We'll have to worry about that later." Shepard said, following Miranda who was walking faster now, meandering her way past the hordes of people that seemed to have suddenly appeared. There were noises of excitement and cheers making it difficult to hear. "Thanks EDI."

Shepard looked up and saw just a glimpse of Miranda whipping into a building called "Eternity Bar." Shepard sighed to herself and quickly followed after her into the bar. There was a large crowd outside the building, but no telling for the one inside. She was greeted with drunken laughter and dances, spilled drinks and a faint but distinct smell of vomit. The floor was lighting up in different colours as the heavy base of music filled her ears as they played through the walls. Shepard elbowed her way through the heavy crowd only able to breath once she found the restaurant part of the bar, the music was still quite loud. There were people sitting close to each other to listen or swap spit.

Shepard tapped her piece and spoke into the microphone, "Miranda?"

"Shepard." Just barely did the woman's voice come through, "I'm on the second floor waiting for word from Lanteia. There are private rooms here, make your way up."

Shepard eyed around the room and saw a spiral staircase. With more elbowing and somewhat frustrated shoving, she was finally able to reach the stairs and make her way to the upper floor. Every time she placed a foot on a step or her hand touched the banister, the floor under her foot and the hand rail lit up. At the top floor, Shepard looked around. To the right was a single room and a dead end. She turned left and started following the corridor. There were rooms made of frosted glass and a single door, only shadow showed what might be going on behind closed doors. Shepard raised her eyes and continued following the hallway until she found a room, the door opened. Before she could reach for it, Miranda stepped out. She gave Shepard a nod and walked back in, the commander following.

"Ms. Lawson," an asari had stood up from a table, a cup sitting silently in front of her. She shook Miranda's hand and shook it, eyeing Shepard suspiciously, "glad you can make it."

"This is Commander Shepard, Lanteia." Miranda said, noticing the asari's eyes. "We can trust her."

"The room's been debugged." Lanteia replied, nodding and relaxing almost immediately, "We've had a complication."

"What happened?" Miranda asked, her voice edgy, "Is Oriana alright?"

"She's fine. But..." Lanteia paused, then, "you had listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning that your father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to make a sweep."

"Niket?" Shepard asked looking at her.

Miranda blinked then her eyes looked somewhat soft. It was a side Shepard had never seen before, "He's a friend. We go back a long time..."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, then turned her attention to Lanteia who was continuing, "He suggested that the mercs might be watching for you personally. He's offered to escort Oriana's family to the terminal instead."

"You sure making changes now would be a good idea? It's a dangerous situation and that can make it worse." Shepard asked, looking at the both of them, "Can you trust Niket?"

"Absolutely. He's one of my oldest friends. I trust him with Oriana." Miranda said, firmly before turning to the asari, "Lanteia, we'll follow Niket's suggestions. Shepard and I will take the car and draw their attention. Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family's itinerary, just to be safe."

"Understood, Ms. Lawson." the asari replied. She took a big gulp of her drink before giving Miranda and Shepard a nod and walking out of the room.

"So," Shepard started as she followed Miranda out of the room. The asari had already disappeared, "the plan is for us to get shot down by the Eclipse while your sister gets to safety."

Miranda shook her head as they headed for the stairs, "Eclipse will be under order to take my sister alive. They won't risk anything that could kill us."

"Well, that's good, can't see why we can't get a break every now and then." Shepard replied.

"Although, the Eclipse are not the most disciplined of the group." Miranda said with a sigh, the two of them making their way down the light up staircase.

"Good thing we have big guns." Shepard replied.

Miranda stopped and turned around looking up at Shepard. She looked like she didn't really want to say what she wanted to. She took in a deep breath and let it out, "Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on the Eclipse...but they never planned on you."

"Was that a compliment, Miranda?" Shepard asked at Miranda's retreating back. She didn't answer, and Shepard laughed, her voice drowning out in the heavy bass.

* * *

The two of them were in a car Lanteia had left for them and making their way toward a warehouse. Everything was machine operated which also provided excellent places to hide. Illium was not know for its principled and ethical ways.

"Damn it!" Miranda said through her teeth. Shepard saw it too, "Eclipse mercenary gunships. They'll be dropping troops in the cargo areas."

"They knew we were coming." Shepard replied looking out her side of the window. Already, the drop-ships had Eclipse mercs piling out. One of them was giving orders while others were finding spots to hide. "There's some cover behind them, but I doubt they'll miss us."

"Yeah," Miranda replied, turning the ignition of the vehicle. She eased the car down as Shepard watched through the window. Guns were aiming, but no one fired. Yet. "Let's hope they really do want to take us alive."

"Sounds boring, Miranda." Shepard said, pulling out her pistol and checking its gauge. "I hate the Eclipse."

Miranda grunted as she landed the car and pushed open the roof above their heads. She pulled out her own pistol and nodded toward her front. Shepard looked and saw a greeting party.

Shepard gripped the pistol in her hand and heard Miranda's footsteps behind her. Miranda took the lead and started walking toward the merc, the one Shepard saw giving orders earlier.

"Since you're not firing yet, I trust you know who I am." Miranda said, stopping just a few feet in front of the Eclipse leader.

The man laughed and crossed his arms across his chest, ugly eyes looking Miranda up and down. She did not seem phased at all, her eyes on him.

"Yeah, yeah, they said you'd be in the car." He said, his hand on his own gun, "You're the bitch that kidnapped our boss' little girl."

"Kidnapped?" Miranda spat. She sighed, "This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go.

The man laughed and pulled out his gun slowly and started fingering it threateningly, "Think you've go it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He _won't_ be helping you."

"You are _not_ getting Miranda's sister." Shepard said, taking a step forward, "If you push this, it'll go badly for you."

The man sneered, "Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. But this whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots."

Shepard looked over his shoulder and saw more Eclipse hiding behind large cargo. The men behind the leader were also raising their gun, but they didn't fire. Shepard's eyes, however, noticed something much more interesting, a very explosive and flammable something slowly making its way toward the Eclipse. The track was going to stop soon. She gave Miranda a quick look, and she understood.

"When I saw the word, we unleash hell on your squad." The man said, spitting every word he spoke, "So, I suggest you walk away nicely, unless you want things to get- HEY!"

Shepard reached forward and elbowed the merc in the face before taking aim and shooting the explosive barrel. It was like slow motion. As Shepard's bullets exploded from her gun, Miranda had shot the Eclipse leader in the face before aiming at his entourage. Shepard watched her work fall from the roof of the warehouse and land in an impressive blast, killing most of the mercs in hiding. She then managed in that small amount of time to push Miranda and throw herself behind a large metal cargo tin for cover.

After the blow of surprise, there was silence than a barrage of bullets and biotic powers coming from both sides.

"You hurt, Miranda?" Shepard yelled over the noise.

"No." Miranda yelled, shooting over her cover. "Just angry."

It was not very long before the rest of the Eclipse were killed and Shepard and Miranda were free to make their way past the bodies, and there were a lot of bodies.

"There's a lift up ahead." Shepard said, running now. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yes," Miranda said, pulling out her omni tool as Shepard overrode the elevator, "Lanteia sent me the coordinates."

"Do you hear that?" Shepard asked then, as the doors to the lift opened. She stepped inside to keep the doors from closing.

"Yeah, it's one the radios." Miranda said, picking up a small device from the ground and waving it over her omni tool, "I'll patch us in, see if I can get an idea what we're up against."

Shepard held the doors open for Miranda who was looking very deep in thought. She reached for the elevator controls and started talking.

"Shepard...I think I owe you an explanation." Miranda said, typing in the levels and leaning against the wall, her arms across her chest, "Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father...grew her when I was a teenager."

Shepard raised her eyebrows and frowned, feeling slightly disgusted.

"She was meant to replace me." Miranda continued, staring at her feet, "I couldn't let my father do to her what he did to me. So, I rescued her...She's almost a woman now."

"You stole a child from her father." Shepard replied.

"If you knew my father, you would understand." Miranda said with a sigh, staring up at her, "I wasn't the first one he made. I was only the first he kept." She began to pace, "I was brought up with no friends, pushed to meet impossible demands. I wasn't a daughter to him. I was...I don't know what I was. Oriana had a normal life. I made the right decision."

"How old is she?" Shepard asked her.

"She'll be 19 this year." Miranda responded, leaning against the wall again, "But...well, it didn't seem relevant at the time. I suppose. There are people who'd use her against me. I've very protective when it comes to Oriana. I'm...sorry I didn't trust you sooner. You deserved to know."

Shepard looked at her, then sighed, "We'll get your sister back, Miranda."

"Yeah, I know." Miranda said, looking at the lift controls, "I wish the elevator was faster. Shepard, I'm a bit worried, though, about what the merc said. If they've got Niket somehow, this is going to be harder than I'd planned. Finally!"

The doors had opened and Miranda lead the way, her omni tool out again. She stopped at a handrail and looked over the metal cargo littering the warehouse floor.

"According to the specs I reviewed, we'll need to cut trough the cargo processing yard to get to Oriana."

"What do you know of the yard?" Shepard asked, following her gaze.

"We'll be moving through conveyor systems." Miranda said, pointing. Shepard could see fast moving tracks and conveyor belts moving in and out of large hidden machines. A sea of metal crates big enough to fit small houses were assembled and stacked messily across the floors, "There'll be a lot of movement. Finding targets won't be easy. We'll need to stay sharp."

"I hope Niket can be trusted, Miranda." Shepard said, looking pointedly at her as she followed Miranda down a small set of stairs.

"He's my friend, Shepard." Miranda replied, "My only friend. He's all I have."

"Does your father know him?"

"Yes, but Niket is one of the few people who understands what my father is really like." Miranda said, "I trusted him with my life when I ran from my father, Shepard. He won't betray me now."

Before Shepard could answer, there were shots fired. Miranda must have seen something the commander did not. She let out a loud grunt and Shepard watched as a small container burst into pieces and liquid spilled out. Screams where the liquid fell were heard, then it stopped. Yells and more gunfire, but Shepard couldn't see anything.

"Move up!" Shepard screamed. She pulled out her rifle and looked through the scope after she ran for cover. She barely made it, when she heard a bullet rush past her ear. She aimed and shot through an Eclipse's skull.

Suddenly, Shepard felt herself being lifted through the air. She turned her head to see an asari throwing something else. Shepard cursed and felt herself flying, landing heavily against the opposite wall. Then gravity took its toll and she fell onto the floor. She groaned as she tried to stand; she'll feel that in the morning.

"This is Enyala!" said a voice through Shepard's comm system, "Keep the bitch back! Niket is nearing the transport terminal!"

"Shit." Miranda.

Shepard found her and stoop up to run toward her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. Miranda was looking more determined than ever and angry. The commander had never seen so many emotions playing at once. It was almost comical if the situation wasn't so dire.

"There's more, Shepard." Miranda announced, looking at her as they two of them stayed behind two crates, "and Mechs. Be careful!"

Miranda threw another container toward the mechs and they exploded into a pile of metal and electric circuits. Shepard aimed her rifle at more Eclipse across the way, but not without getting shot in the shoulder, first. She grunted as she fell back and stared at her arm, it was smoking. Today was not her day.

"I don't care how many mechs you lose!" Enyala's voice again, "Just stall them, damn it!"

"Shepard, you alright?"

The commander looked up at Miranda's face and nodded.

"Good." She replied, turned away and starting to move again. Shepard groaned and stood up from her hiding place to go after Miranda. "We need to get to Oriana and Niket before the Eclipse do."

"Where do we go from here?" Shepard asked her, this place was like a maze.

"Over there." Miranda said, pointing toward more large crates. "There's another lift right on the other side of these crates, we just need to find our way across, alive."

"Divert everyone except my guard from Niket." Enyala screamed again, "I'll handle him and the kid personally."

"Damn it, I'm not letting her get Oriana." Miranda said.

"We'll find her, Miranda." Shepard replied, keeping herself close to the crates. "Don't worry."

Miranda said nothing as she followed Shepard. There were more Eclipse and Mechs, but nothing too difficult. Besides the orders and cursing Enyala was colourfully replaying over the merc messaging systems, it seemed relatively easy. A little too easy. Before long, they had found the lift. Shepard reached for the controls but something was wrong.

"Eclipse operatives have attempted to delay you by disabling the elevators." This time EDI's voice came in, "I am overriding their lockdown."

"Hide." Shepard said, heading for cover. Miranda also hurried on the opposite side.

Just in time, more Eclipse had made their way through the elevator. There was a burst of energy and Shepard watched as a ball of blue mass effect field had grown inside the elevator shaft and was forcing the Eclipse against the wall. There was a sound similar to an electric current and then it burst along with the bodies beside it.

Shepard raised her eyebrows at the bloody sight and Miranda stopped beside her breathing hard and looking more angrier than the Commander had ever seen.

"Niket has reached the terminal." Enyala said over the comm, "He'll switch the family over to our transport."

"Niket?" Miranda whispered softly. Her eyes were furrowed and stared at Shepard, "But...that can't be right..."

"Lockdown overwrite complete." EDI replied.

"Maybe the captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch." Miranda stated softly, stepping into the lift, kicking bodies aside.

"Maybe." Shepard said, but she could tell Miranda didn't really believe that. Not really. She pushed another body, an asari, away from the lift controls and looked at Miranda.

"Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn't do that." Miranda said, obviously looking for some sort of rationalisation. She frowned as she looked at the controls and slammed her fists against it, "Damn it, why won't this thing go any faster?"

Shepard watched her.

"He could've turned on me when I ran away." Miranda said, shaking her head, "I'm sure my father tried to buy him off. If he didn't do it then, why did he do it now?"

"I don't know, Miranda." Shepard replied, "Did Niket know you took Orinana?"

Miranda looked uncomfortable, "No, he just found out about that recently. It was too personal to involve someone else..."

"But..?" Shepard pressed.

"But, I..." Miranda paused, and placed a hand her mouth, a worried look in her eyes, "I never really thought about it, but maybe...no. He'd have to understand why I did it. He knows what I went through. He knows."

"We're almost there, Miranda." Shepard said, reassuringly, "We'll clear this up."

The lift doors open and Shepard saw two asari and human male, looking somewhat surprised they were there. One of the asari was wearing an Eclipse uniform.

"Miri."

Shepard turned her attention from the human male to Miranda whose face had hardly changed. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. One of her hands was in a fist, her other hand held the pistol tightly.

"Niket, I presume." Shepard said, looking at him.

"This should be fun." Said the asari wearing the eclipse uniform.

"Captain Enyala?"

The asari merely smiled nastily before putting a bullet in the back of the other retreating asari then pointing it at Shepard again. Miranda also pulled out her gun, pointing it directly at Niket, her cold stare more vicious than ever.

"Wait-" Niket started.

"You sold me out." Miranda growled. "Why, Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father."

"Yes! Because you wanted to leave!" Niket said, looking angry with his finger pointing at her, "That was your choice! But if I'd known that you'd stolen a baby-"

"I didn't steal her!" Miranda yelled, throwing her hands in the air, "I rescued her!"

Niket let out a mirthless laugh, "From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren't saving her! You were getting back at your father!"

"How much did Miranda's father pay you?" Shepard asked, looking pointedly at the asari. Enyala was yawning looking very bored, but didn't make a move.

"...A great deal."

"Damn it, Niket!" Miranda yelled, taking a step forward, but Shepard pulled her back, her gun still raised. Enyala was just waiting. Miranda continued, "You were the only one I trusted from that life."

"He knew you felt that way." Niket replied, his eyes down before he looked up, "That's why he bought me."

"So you took his money." Miranda hissed.

"Don't get holy with me, Miri." Niket said back, "You took his money for years."

"Godess, this shit is boring." Enyala finally said, "Come on, Niket. Let's finish this bitch off and get out of here."

"Take your best shot." Miranda retorted, her gun raised, a slight glow emanating from her hands.

"I was just waiting for you to finish getting dressed." the asari replied, looking at her with condescension, "Or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?"

"Alright," Shepard interrupted loudly before anything more could be said, "We need to find a better solution. Niket is working for your father, Miranda, then your father knows about Oriana-"

"Miranda's father has no information about Oriana." Niket started. Miranda and Shepard looked at him. Niket let out a sigh and walked hesitantly toward Miranda, her gun slowly lowering, but she was very suspicious, "I knew you had spy programs in your father's system, Miri, so I kept it private. I'm the only one who knows."

Miranda paused, as she stared at her childhood friend. She was frowning, but slowly, her face became hard and unemotional, just like the old Miranda.

She opened her mouth to speak. It sounded business-like and professional, as if she was doing a job interview, "Which means you're the only loose end. This isn't how I wanted it to end, Niket."

Shepard watched her raise her arm to fire, Niket was backing away. The commander reached over and pushed her arm, "Miranda, wait. You don't want to do this."

Miranda furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly as she pulled away. "This has to end here, Shepard. My father will keep trying to find Oriana."

"Then maybe Niket can help..." Shepard looked at him raising an eyebrow in a threatening manner. He seemed to understand and gulped, "talk to your father. Just say you got here first..."

"I'll..." Niket sighed and nodded slowly, "I'll tell him that you hid her. That I don't know where she is."

"Fuck that!" Enyala said, suddenly turning her gun on Niket and firing. "I have shipment to deliver and I would like to get paid."

"Bitch!" Miranda yelled, her body glowing a heated blue as a sliver of biotic power pulled Enyala high up in the air. As the captain struggled, Miranda threw another and the asari flew to the other side of the warehouse. "You'll die for that!"

There was a grunt, a yell and several voices were suddenly all over the warehouse. Shepard looked up and saw more asari flying from higher floors and landing on the lower floors. Shots fired and Shepard felt a heated blast fly right beside her head. She ducked then crawled toward better cover. She could hear Miranda's furious cries as her powers were thrown in various directions. Enyala's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the warehouse, even over the noise.

Shepard looked over her cover and took aim with her sniper. The shot, the first bullet hit, but there was a shield. She sighed as she cocked her gun, bfore taking another. Her target had disappeared, but another appeared in her victim's spot and she aimed for the salarian head. A green mess spattered the wall the alien had stood beside. Shepard followed her scope for the next one, but before she could, she felt a pulling on her weapon and looked up. An asari was trying to take her rifle away and had successfully pulled it in the air and threw it across the room, but Shepard already had her other pistol out and shot five deadly times into the asari's torso.

Cocking her gun, she looked around for Miranda. She was on the other side by the elevators, having a furious battle with the Captain. The asari was good, there was no surprise in that, but so was Miranda. About four Eclipse had also surrounded her. Shepard ran over as fast as she could, managed to sneak behind the closest one and kill the Eclipse at close range.

The shot caught the attention of the others which is what she wanted. Shepard ducked, but not before a grenade was thrown in her direction. She cursed and dropped on the other side of the rail she was hiding behind. She hadn't realised the depth, however, and landed heavily on her legs. She winced at the pain, but managed to stand, her suit taking most of the damage. There were jeers as more shots fired and she ran down the darkened corner, breathing hard. They couldn't see her, but that didn't stop them. One of them threw another grenade and an incinerator bomb in her direction. She moved away and ran toward the other side, firing her weapon and not bothering to aim, but managed to hit one of them, a pained cry filling the air. Shepard was hoping there was a way back up. There was.

She ran up the ramp as quickly as she could, firing still over her shoulder as she ducked behind more crates. _A great time to twist your ankle, idiot_, she thought. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Eclipse, losing their attention with Miranda, although she had managed to kill one of the Eclipse, but seemed to be slowing down. She was getting tired.

Shepard finally eyed her gun, her target and reached for it. She pulled it toward her, happy to have it back in her hands and looked over her shoulder once again. They saw her, but Shepard had a plan. She made her way to the other side of the crate and aimed her weapon at the target closest to Miranda. She fired. Not bothering to stop, she moved again and aimed. An asari, an easy target. Once in the head, down she goes. One more. Shepard knew he was close. Male. Salarian. Grenades.

She heard an explosion very close to her head. She turned and saw the salarian running toward her. Shepard jumped from his incinerator bomb and with her pistol out she aimed and fired. Damn it, she missed. He started firing, she felt the blast on her leg and fell forward. The salarian threw a grenade, but before it could land, a blue shield surrounded it and was thrown toward the Eclipse, Shepard covered her head and face right before she heard the explosion.

There was silence. Shepard looked up and felt slightly disgusted as spatter of green was on the walls, the floor, and on her. Shepard heard footsteps, and raised her gun, but it was Miranda, an expressionless look on her face. Shepard groaned and accepted the hand Miranda offered.

"There could be more Eclipse mercs near the shuttle." Miranda started, walking toward the hangar lifts. Shepard followed, ignoring the pain that was slowly making its way up her leg. "I want to make sure Oriana and her family get on safely."

"You okay, Miranda?" Shepard said, her fingers reaching for the controls as Miranda stared at something on her omni tool.

She didn't answer right away, but Shepard waited. Miranda sighed and said softly, "I can't believe Niket sold me out. I didn't even see it coming."

Shepard licked her lips and turned to stare at Miranda. She had never seen the woman look so vulnerable. She probably hated it. Shepard shook her head slowly as pulled out her own omni tool and connected it with the hangar door controls, "Even with all your upgrades, you're human just like the rest of us."

"But I let it get personal...and I screwed up." Her voice was shaking slightly. Her voice turned fierce as she marched over to Shepard and pushed her shoulder. Shepard looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Why didn't you let me kill him? I could have handed that...but...watching him get gunned down by that asari bitch..."

"You cared for him, Miranda," Shepard replied, watching her, "even if he betrayed you. You would've regretted it."

"...You're right. And my father knew that." she chuckled mirthlessly, softly, "He used it against me. It's always been like this. My father gave me everything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, an angle for his long-tim plan."

She paused as Shepard managed to finally open the doors into an airlock. Shepard stepped in, but Miranda didn't follow. The commander turned and watched her.

"I threw away everything he ever gave me when I ran." She said softly, looking at Shepard, and shrugging. She stood, looking incredibly lonely, "Except Niket. Weakness on my part.

"Don't think that way." Shepard told her firmly, "You can't just toss everything you care about just to be safe. What sort of life is that?"

Miranda seemed to relax, her shoulders lowered anyway, as she stepped in beside Shepard not really looking at her, "It's okay, Shepard. My father hurt me, but he didn't break me. I'm...my own person, even if it's not what he wanted."

"And Oriana."

Miranda paused again, then nodded, "She's my sister. Mine. My sister..."

"Ready to meet her?" Shepard asked, her hand hovering over the controls to open the final door.

Miranda opened her mouth then closed it. She looked worried, but finally nodded her head, "Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

"Garrus, still alive?" Shepard spoke through her mouthpiece, sitting as a passenger in the back of a Nos Astra security car, driven by an asari named Seryna.

"Yeah." the turian answered, sounding slightly annoyed, "This asari warrior we're after is actually a Justicar, which means a shit-load of complications for us."

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked, she saw Seryna turn her head to look over her shoulder, but Shepard ignored her.

"Well, after fighting our way through mechs and other Eclipse, we sorta...found Samara. She's after a fugitive who had escaped on some ship. The Justicar needs the name, or she isn't leaving Illium."

"Right...?"

"She'll kill everyone if she doesn't get it before sunrise tomorrow. _E__veryone._"

"Wait, what...?" Shepard felt very taken back, blinking several times before speaking again, "Can she do that?"

"No one seems to be willing to stop her so I'd say yeah, she sure as hell can."

Fuck. "Okay, Garrus, wow, shit. Do it. Find the name of that ship. Can you handle it?"

"Hey, Shepard, come on. Who do you think you're talkin' to?"

"Understood." Shepard replied with a chuckle, "Good luck."

"What do you know about Thane Krios?" Shepard said, tapping her comm off and looking at Seryna.

"Well I've passed him information, now and then." the asari replied, moving fast between the lanes and stared into the rearview mirror, "You know he's an assassin and he has never turned down a job. So I helped him. He did say he's not doing the hit for money. Nobody hired him. I wanted to know who I was helping, and he said he's doing this job on his own. That he had to restore the balance of his life. I don't know. Maybe he's crazy. If he takes down Nassana, I don't care why he does it."

"What can you tell us, you couldn't say before?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, the walls have ears all over Illium, I used to run security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets. She fired me when I confronted her." Seryna said, weaving haphazardly around traffic. Loud riffs of horns were blasting in the air after her. She shrugged her shoulders, looking in Shepard's direction before turning her attention back on the lanes, "Her loss. I might have been good enough to stop Thane from taking her down."

"Who the fuck is Nassana? Why does she matter?" Grunt grumbled, shifting his body in his front seat.

"A wealthy speculator with a nasty disposition." Seryna said over her shoulder, "She's killed her business rivals, government officials...I heard she ever took out her own sister. If anyone deserves killing, she does."

Shepard remembered who she was because the commander was the one that killed the sister. Oops.

"If you worked there, you must have an idea when his opposition will be." Jacob Taylor's voice sounded beside Shepard.

Seryna shrugged again, "Just Eclipse mercs. High-tech killers. Undisciplined, but very well-equipped. They don't much care who they kill, as long as they're paid."

"Yes, we know all about them." Shepard replied, sighing softly. Didn't she just get down killing them? They're bloody everywhere.

"Either way, Thane has quite a reception waiting for him. I told him all I knew. He didn't seem worried."

"So, where are we headed?"

"Dantius Towers." Seryna said, pressing her foot on the accelerator, "We're going to the Penthouse level of Tower One. Almost there. If Thane is as smart as he seems to be, he'd start from there." Shepard looked in the direction Seryna was pointing and saw two tall skeletal towers still in the process of construction.

"What sort of resistance?" Shepard asked, looking at the asari.

"The towers are already heavily guarded but there's more closer to the penthouse." Seryna replied, "So, this assassin-you planning to stop him?"

"I'm just here to make sure he survives." Shepard replied. The asari stared at Shepard for a moment as if about to ask something else, but she shrugged her shoulders, losing interest.

"There they are: the Dantius Towers." Seryna said with a nod of her head. Shepard could see most of the top floors in pieces. Unfinished beams and construction cranes were sitting quietly and ominously in the darkening sky, "You'll have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Nassana's mercs with fight you every step, but it's your best chance."

"Can't we save time and fly up?" Jacob asked.

"She's got mercs with rockets just waiting for you to try." Seryna said with an amused smile on her face. Shepard felt the car lean forward as the asari steered toward a car park a few kilometres away from the Towers, "You'd get maybe half-way up before they shot you down. Besides, your assassin won't go in that way. Best to go in low. "

Seryna parked the car and pressed the button beside her controls to open up the roof of the car. Shepard hopped out as did Jacob. Grunt struggled slightly as he forced his large body out of the front seat, grumbling about the lack of leg room.

"Don't linger too long;" Seryna said with a lat bit of advice, "they'll be here to greet you soon enough. Good luck, Shepard."

Shepard closed the door of the car with a bang and watched Seryna pull away without a second look. The commander stared up as she pulled out her guns, wondering exactly how long it's going to take to get up there. _Christ, these towers are tall._

"I hate heights." Grunt said, growling, his massive shotgun placed lazily over his shoulder, also looking up.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jacob replied, his arms across his chest, "You aren't backing out are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Grunt said, "As long as something blows up, I can kill it, smash it, or all three, everything else is second."

"Hey, somethin's happening." Shepard shushed them and nodded her head toward a large window that was to soon be the entrance of Tower 1.

Salarians were running from one direction looking incredibly terrified. There were two, then three, then another lagging behind and without warning a spurt of green blood and his body flew. Following closely behind were several mechs and those fucking dog machine shits.

Feeling horrified and angry, Shepard raised her rifle and started shooting. The glass shattered and Jacob pulled bits of it of the ground and threw them at the mechs. It didn't stop them completely, but it slowed them down. Grunt had already ran forward and ramming his body into them, laughing quite maniacally. He was worse than Wrex.

'Hey, Shepard!" Taylor's voice was coming from inside. Shepard made her way through, Grunt giving one of the mechs a last stomp before following her. "There's a hurt salarian."

Shepard saw Jacob kneeling beside a salarian, who was already propped up against an unfinished wall. It was the one that was shot earlier. Taylor was trying to wrap up the salarian's wound as much as he could, but he wasn't a doctor.

"Who did this to you?" Shepard said, dropping her rifle as she kneeled as well. She reached into her pack for more wraps. Jacob's were already immersed in blood. "Why?"

"We're just night workers!" the salarian said, wheezing and making pained faces, "Nassana...sent them after us. She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear...they just started shooting..."

"They just attacked you?" Shepard asked, her eyebrows furrowing. The bleeding had finally stopped. Good thing too, she hadn't anything left to stop it. "With no warning."

"Yes...we were too slow." the salarian replied, giving Jacob a nod of thanks and placing a feeble hand against his wound. "It was horrible. Everyone...screaming...the mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way, immediately. Then...the dogs..." he placed a hand to his head and started crying.

Yes, those dogs. Shepard sighed, then she heard Grunt make a noise impatiently wanting her to get a move on.

"Listen," Shepard started, "I need to get to the Penthouse, do you have any suggestions?"

"Take the service elevator to the upper floors." The salarian said. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he tried to stand. Jacob helped him and he let out a feeble "thanks" then, "The bridge between the towers isn't finished, but if you're careful...there are mercs everywhere, so be careful."

"How many mercs are there, do you know?" Jacob asked.

"A lot." the salarian said, "Dozens of them were wandering around here all day. You'll find more the higher up you go.

"Any idea why Nassana would try to kill her workers?"

The salarian gave a painful shrug, "We're expendable. But...I didn't realise she was that ruthless. She killed...everyone..."

"Can you get out of here?" Shepard asked him, bending down to pick up her rifle again. She watched him nod and gave Jacob a look. "Good, find a safe place outside, I'll make sure someone knows you're here."

Taylor made a quick call on his comm as Shepard walked forward toward a corner of the building and cocked her gun. There was a slight breeze coming from one of the unfinished windows, and also screams and obvious gunshots.

"Let's move, Shepard." Grunt said impatiently, more than ready to hurt something.

It did not take long before the three of them had run into more Eclipse merchs and their mechs. They were everywhere and they were relentless. There was no command or regiment and there were always bullets flying everywhere or blue biotic energy masses pulling or throwing, either from the Eclipse or Shepard's team. The commander was surprised when some of the mercs shot their own team members whether by accident or deliberate she had no idea. Shepard had to admit though, nothing seemed to slow the Eclipse down.

"Damn, Shepard," Jacob said, breathing rather hard as he made his way over to Shepard. He was sweating heavily as he reached for another clip for his pistol. He smiled at her and shook his head, "They suck."

Grunt caught up and let out a shot of laughter and smacked Jacob hard on the back. Jacob let out a grunt and the krogan roared with more laughter as Shepard and Taylor watched him stroll ahead of them. They shared a look before continuing on.

They came across a locked door. Grunt was on one side and Jacob on the other working on the door controls, Shepard stood in the front, her gun ready. She waited until Taylor gave her the go ahead, he punched the controls and the doors opened. Grunt let out a yell and jumped through the door.

"Please...don't kill us! We'll go...we'll go!"

"Whoa!" Shepard yelled, reaching for Grunt's gun.

Shepard looked around and saw about four or five different salarians. One was sitting on the ground, his hands in his face, two more were beside them, one looking up in horror, another seemed to be sleeping. There were two more standing in front of Shepard and Grunt, one standing, albeit, nervously in front of the other.

"Hey, look..." said the other behind the first, "they're not Eclipse. You're here to help us...right?"

Shepard sighed, "It's one reason I'm here. Come on out. It's safe enough."

"T-thank you. We are in your debt." Said the first salarian, letting out a sigh, eyeing Jacob and swallowing at the sight of Grunt who was softly growling, "My name is Shelum. This is Daroth." Daroth gave a timid wave.

Shepard stood in front of Grunt and gave them a nod, "Well, here's your chance to help. We're looking for someone. Not a merc-he's on his own."

"Well, whoever sealed us in here..." Daroth started, looking at Shelum.

Shelum nodded, "When he found us, I thought we were dead. But he just closed the door and locked us in."

"Could be him, Shepard," Taylor said, crossing his arms, then shrugged, "but that doesn't sound much like an assassin."

"Assassin?" Daroth repeated, his dark eyes wider than most salarians should be able to open them. He stared open mouth at Jacob.

Shelum didn't bat, "Here for Nassana, I bet. She's got it coming." Shepard raised her eyebrows, "You treat people like this; it always comes back to bite you in the ass." Shelum added noticing Shepard's face.

"Nassana sounds like a bitch." Grunt added, then chuckled, "Like Miranda."

Shepard closed her eyes briefly, but listened.

"She works us long hours." Shelum said angrily, throwing a fist into his other hand, "No overtime, and this is what you get in payment."

"So quit." Jacob said.

"We would if we could." Daroth said, "But our contracts keep up here. Quitting for any reason could be...hazardous to your health."

"We hear that anyone who leaves early tends to disappear. Probably just a rumour." Shelum said, but looking thoroughly unconvinced. "I wouldn't want to find out for sure."

"Pussies." Grunt said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Daroth and Shelum looked at him, but Shepard shook her head and spoke, "So, how many workers were in the tower? Are there many more of you?"

"Not alive." Shelum said with a shrug, "We were lucky."

"Well, some got out before the dogs were sent in." Darouth said, looking nervous, "Maybe a few were hiding out somewhere."

"OKay, back to the subject at hand, please. Did you see the one who locked you in? Do you know where he might've gone?"

"He's no salarian, I can tell you that." Shelum said, "But I've no idea where he went. Sorry."

"If he's after Nassana, he'll be heading to the upper levels." Daroth added.

"What's the quickest way to her penthouse?"

"Cargo elevator. Just out there." Shelum said.

"They're still working up top." Darouth added, "Watch your step; some of the walls aren't in, and it's a long way down."

"Cold, too." Shelum shuddered, "I hate working up there."

"Thanks." Shepard said with a small smile, "And I wouldn't stay here too long. It should be safe down on the lower floors."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Daroth let out a long shuddering sigh. He turned around and helped the others to their feet, "Let's go, everybody."

As they were leaving Shelum was the last one to leave, "Thank you. And tell your assassin to aim for her head...'cause she doesn't have a heart."

"Not if I beat him to it." Grunt growled right next to Shelum, then laughed at the salrian's jump of surprise.

"Get moving!" Daroth's voice said from a distance and Shelum quickly left.

"Grunt..." Shepard started, looking at him, then walked toward the cargo elevator and checking her gun.

"What?" was his response.

"They're scared enough as it is," Jacob began following Shepard, "do you really need to make it worse."

"They're salarians!" Grunt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They're so jumpy and nervous. They just make it easy for me. For anyone!"

Shepard had already hit the left controls, "Enough. I have a feeling this lift isn't coming down empty."

"We should get behind...stuff." Grunt said, jumping over a crate.

"Oh, very good plan." Taylor said, sarcastically, "You think that up all by yourself?"

"Guys, focus." Shepard ordered, watching the elevator lights decrease.

"What's your problem, Taylor?" Grunt asked angrily, his gun propped up against a crate.

"Honestly? I don't really like you." Jacob replied, his gun pointing at the elevator and hiding somewhere to the left of the elevator.

"Mezzanine. Have a pleasant stay." said a cool women's voice from the elevator.

"You think I care what you think?!" Grunt shouted at him as the elevator door began to open.

"Hey, they're here!" Shepard yelled, running toward the nearest cover she could find.

She looked out and saw a massive Krogan step out of the lift; bigger than she had ever seen. In his hands, there was a huge fun that was connected to something on his back.

"I don't fucking care what you think, Taylor!" Grunt roared, his gun firing at the Eclipse.

For such a large creature, the krogan certainly had quite a bit of agility. With almost precise fluidity, the krogan was able to twist his body away from Grunt's bullets and laughing. Shepard fired at him to which caught his attention. He aimed his massive gun and pulled the trigger. Whatever he threw at Shepard, it was powerful. The heavy crates Shepard was hiding behind were moving. Shepard's eyes widened as she saw them heating up.

"Shit." she cursed.

"Then why!" Jacob yelled over the noise. Shepard moved and hid behind another piles of crates and looked over her shoulder to watch.

"Did you!" Taylor was glowing, his face of pure concentration as he picked up heavy construction material in the air and with all his might, threw it at the krogan as hard as he could, "ASK?!"

Shepard was gripping her rifle, needing to find a place to hide, but couldn't see one. The firing stopped and she took a second before turning around and taking a tentative look behind her.

Grunt had leapt over his hiding place and was running at the krogan, his gun forgotten on the floor. He had rammed his body into the other krogan, but it seemed as if the push was barely felt. Jacob had successfully broken whatever it was the krogan was firing at Shepard and now it was useless swinging piece of metal.

Grunted roared, but the other overpowered his and swung his much broader shoulder into Grunt's face. Grunt was thrown far and landed heavily onto hard floor. Shepard aimed her gun again, but her bullets seemed to bounce off the krogan's shell. She watched as he was pulled into the air, surrounded by a blue shield. Grunt took this opportunity to stand and ram his fist into the other korgan's face. Taylor dropped him and Grunt took a heavy foot and stomped. Shepard heard a disgusting crunch and swallowed whatever threatened to come up. No, she wasn't often that queasy with all the killing she does, but that noise.

Grunt picked up his weapon and headed for the elevator. "Let's go!"

Shepard followed, Jacob close behind. She looked at the two males between her, but they seemed to be okay. She wasn't sure what to say. Did she have to say anything at all. Everything was...okay.

"...Everything cool?" Separd asked, looking at them as the lift was moving.

"Sure, Shepard," Jacob said with a smile, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"No need to be tense all the time," Grunt replied, looking at her and fingering his gun impatiently, "You need to get laid."

"Excuse me?" Shepard said with raised eyebrows, "Watch it, Grunt."

Grunt merely shrugged his shoulders, losing interest. Shepard sighed as the door opened. They stepped out quietly, their guns out and looking around. Nothing strange but Shepard heard something. She raised a hand for the others to stop moving. There was voice; it wasn't far. Shepard followed it, and pushed a door ever so slowly. There was a single Eclipse merc talking through his comm, obviously reassuring someone. _Of course, there was another. There was another. _A massive window with a beautiful view was in front of him. _Huh, I would have to look at that later._

Shepard narrower her eyes, then motioned the others to surround him. Shepard moved through the doors as the others got into position.

"...don't know where he is. Not yet...Don't worry about it...We don't need any reinforcements...I'll take care of it...It's under control. I'll go down there myself."

"Turn around, very slowly." Shepard said, her gun right pointing right at his head. She saw the merc jump at her voice and gave herself a satisfied smile. The merc turned his slowly, looking for an opening, but there was none. Grunt was growling softly, his gun aimed, and Jacob with his pistol.

"Shit." the merc sighed. He turned slowly. He wore a mask, but Shepard knew he was scared. "What?"

"Tell me where the assassin is, and I might let you live." Shepard said, pushing her pistol into his helmet, forcing the merc's head angle, "Got it?"

"I..if I knew that, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." The merc said, moving away from Shepard's gun backwards, toward the large window with the beautiful window. The trooper looked at Shepard, then the others. He tried to speak more confidence, "Who are you?"

"Listen very carefully," Shepard said, following his footsteps. The merc hit the window behind him and looked down before looking back at Shepard, "You've got two ways down: express or coach-your choice."

The merc sighed, almost sounding bored, "Look, pal, even if I know where he as, I wouldn't tell you."

Shepard stared at him. Jesus, she was tired, "Not the answer I was looking for." She lifted a single foot and pushed him through the window as hard as she could, the glass shattering as the mercs body fell through. He screamed long and hard until his sounds disappeared.

She sighed. Maybe not her proudest moment. Anderson would not have approved. She turned to look at the others. Jacob was staring, his eyebrows raised, terribly surprised, Grunt was laughing ("Holy Shit, Shepard! Didn't know you had it in you. You liked that, didn't you?) Shepard chose to say nothing, raised her gun and kept moving. She had gotten over it pretty quickly.

They kept meeting more and more resistance the higher up they went, Seryna was right. More heavy infantry, such as asari commandos and rocket mechs. They had also run into more hiding salarians. They were also in similar situations; fleeing from Nassana's army then forced into looked rooms to wait for the all clear. Shepard, Grunt, and Jacob made their way up another set of stairs and toward a bridge.

The bridge was built sturdily for heavy construction equipment to be moved toward the penthouse so it was probably good enough for more Eclipse, heavy rockets, hell she would even believe tanks. Shepard and the others made their way as quickly as they could, and found a bit of cover. It was increadibly windy as she pulled out her sniper rifle and looked through its scope.

She could see dozens different heavy infantry, patrolling the bridge with mechs. She sighed. Son of a bitch.

"Where the hell is the assassin?" Jacob asked loudly, beside her, trying to talk over the wind.

"I don't know." Shepard responded, frowning, "He better be worth all this shit. We're going to have to split, three way. Think you can handle it?"

"I live for this, Shepard." Grunt said, his gun resting on his shoulder.

"Good." Shepard said, looking at them. "Grunt, take pointe, Jacob stay on the sides, but keep up with Grunt. I'll be sniping from that vantage there, but we need to keep pressing forward, understood?"

Grunt gave a single nod and Jacob saluted.

There was a click in her helmet and a voice, "Shepard."

"Vakarian. Speak up up a bit." Shepard said, through her comm and trying to hear over the wind. "What's goin' on?"

'We got the name of the ship, and the...Samara. Taking her to the Normandy now."

"Good, we're almost done here. Make sure she's comfortable."

"Will do. Good luck."

The three of them moved quickly toward the bridge but they were already seen. Shots were firing, and the all three had to find places to hide. There was no change in the plan. Shepard motioned the others to move forward as she cocked her gun.

Grunt roared as he ran for cover, but not without shooting his gun at the Eclipse. Whether he killed anyone was not important, it was a distraction Jacob and Shepard needed. The Eclipse began to shoot at him, Jacob used his biotics to throw mercs off the bridge, Shepard sniped those neither of her team were able to focus on.

Yeah, she had a good team.

The fight was tough, though. And more than once, Grunt and Jacob and herself were caught in the middle with no possible way out, but there was always one of them that had each other's back. Nassana's voice was screaming over the speakers around the bridge, screaming at Shepard, then screaming at the Eclipse. The closer Shepard and her team got, the more panic was heard in her voice. First she threatened Shepard, then she threatened the merchs.

"Is that it?" Grunt asked, as they finally reached the door to the penthouse. He spoke casually, but he was breathing hard. He had a nasty gash across his face and seemed to be supporting a hurt leg; he was limping slightly.

"Careful, there might be more." Jacob said, also breathing rather hard and looking pale.

"Almost there, guys, but Jacob's right." Shepard said, trying to keep her own breath. She decided she hated the Eclipse. She walked over to the door controls and pulled off the panel. She turned the gun around and smashed the inside of the panel. The door unlocked and she sighed, "Just keep focused on your goal."

"Hi." Shepard said with a wide smile, looking at Nassana's back and the other Eclipse around her.

Nassana turned quickly, a look of panic on her face, then anger. She took a step forward and leaned against a wide desk, as if trying to make herself a smaller target, "Before you kill me, just tell me who hired you."

Shepard frowned, "What...? Nobody hired me. You're not worth it."

"Liar." Nassana growled. She paused then, "I'll give you money. How much do you want?"

"How much are you offering?"

Nassana smiled, "Greedy, bitch. As much as you want."

Shepard pretended to think about it, "No, I don't think so."

"Fuck you, Shepard." Nassana said, glaring at her.

"Charming." Shepard responded, yawning. It wasn't entirely deliberate and she didn't bother to hide it. But it angered the asari.

"Kill me then. I'm not playing your stupid games." Nassana looked out the window for a moment, then turned to look at Shepard again, "Well, you made it this far. Now what?"

"Why do you think I would want to kill you?"

"Do you have another reason for destroying _my_ tower?" Nassana asked, throwing her hands into the air, then slamming them on her desk, "Decimating _my_ security?"

"I'm just looking for someone." Shepard responded, walking closer to the desk. She heard the clicks of guns from her guards, but she also heard Jacob and Grunt powering up their own guns.

Nassana made a noise, "You expect me to believe that? I can offer you more. We can make this problem go away."

"Make me an offer." Shepard said, not really listening to here. There was a noise. It was faint, but it was there, right above her head. She didn't bother looking, Nassana could suspect, and that was the last thing Shepard wanted.

"Double whatever you're getting." the asari was saying. The noise was louder now, her guards heard it this time and were obviously nervous. Shepard wasn't their immediate enemy. Nassana noticed something, then. She looked around, irritated, "What?"

"I heard something..." said one of the guards, nervously, her trigger finger shaking.

"Damn it!" Nassana said her hands in fists. She yelled at the others, "Check the other entrances! You...stay put." She added, looking at Sheaprd.

The commander gave her a small smile and a nod. Jacob had made his way closer to her, looking for orders, but Shepard gave the smallest of shakes with her head as she watched. It had to be less than a minute, faster than Shepard had ever seen. While Nassana was busing making threats she didn't notice the dark figure drop from her roof. The figure was behind one of the Eclipse that was pointing his gun at Shepard, and broke his neck. The figure quickly turned and threw a heavy fist into another's neck, took the gun and fired a single shot at the last guard. Nassana already pulled a weapon, but was too late. The figure already had the gun at her torso and shot.

Shepard raised her eyebrows then frowned as she watched the dark figure lay Nassana gently on her desk, placing her hands softly on her wound. It was quiet as the character stood still. Shepard couldn't tell what he was doing and she still couldn't tell what he was doing.

"So, this is our guy?" Grunt said, but softly. Even he was quieted. "Good..."

Shepard cleared her throat, her gun still in her hands, ready for a fight. She stepped closer to the desk, "I was hoping to talk to you. Krios, is it?"

The figure said nothing for a moment, then, "I apologise, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken. I am Thane Krios." His voice was strange, definitely not human. Somewhat guttural and cold.

Shepard paused not expecting this answer. She shared glances with Jacob who shrugged his shoulders, then, "Ookay. Well, uhm, I'd like to talk? I'm Commander Iriana Shepard, this is Grunt and Jacob Taylor. I'd rather not fight."

"I promise you, I have no desire to fight you." Krios said, stepping away from the desk and slowly making his way over to Shepard, his hands sitting behind his back. His face somewhat visible, but not clear, "The measure of an individual can be difficult to dicern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction...chaos."

Shepard took a step away, just in case, and Krios stopped respectably a few feet back. Here, she could see him better. His skin was green and scaled, with large, deep black eyes. He was tall and thin, much to thin to seem healthy. He was a reptile. Shepard vaguely wondered whether he had a tail.

"I must say, I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me." he continued, "Well, here I am."

Shepard furrowed her eyebrows, "How did you know I was coming at all?"

"I didn't. Not until you marched in the front door and started shooting." Krios said, walking forward slowly. He seemed to be measuring Shepard up and she didn't like it. She crossed her ams as he continued, his voice sounding somewhat amused, "Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her. You were a valuable distraction."

Shepard worked her jaw and rubbed her face in irritation, "Son of a bitch. You used us, so you could kill her. You bastard."

"We could have been killed, assassin." Jacob said angrily, walking over to him, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I needed a diversion; you needed to speak with me." Krios said, looking at Shepard, his eyes never leaving her face, "You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain. What would you like to discuss?"

Shepard sighed, feeling somewhat annoyed, "Someone's been abducting entire human colonies. We're going to stop them. We already know the culprits-a race called the Collectors."

"I've heard of them." Krios said softly. He seemed to be thinking hard, then, "Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"No, they haven't." Shepard said, looking at him, "I'd like to defy a suicide mission, though."

Krios said nothing then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "A suicide mission. Yes, a suicide mission will do nicely. I'm dying." He finally added after another pause.

Shepard blinked a few times. Christ, this guy was full of surprises.

"Low survival odds don't concern me." Krios continued, watching her, "The abduction of your colonists does."

"Listen, uhm, I didn't know you were sick, I wasn't told." Shepard said, "Is there anything I can do? We have an excellent doctor on the ship."

"No." Krios said quickly, obviously trying to resume the subject at hand, "Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that."

"So, are we going now?" Grunt commented, obviously bored.

"Yes." Krios answered and brought out his hand, "I will work for you. No charge."


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard raised her hand to open the door of the Observation Deck. Probably her favourite part of the ship and apparently Samara's. Shepard didn't know what to expect and Garrus said she was hard to describe; he said she was breathtakingly beautiful and incredibly dangerous. That didn't help at all.

As the doors slid open, she found an asari figure glowing slightly, her body just millimetres off the floor. Shepard stepped in before clearing her throat to speak.

"Samara? I'd like to talk."

"Iriana Shepard." A cool voice said from the asari on the floor. Shepard was reminded of singing, "The famous first Human Spectre and Commander of both Normandys, built by the human alliance, and Cerberus; a credit to the Illusive Man's advancement in technology, respectfully."

Shepard blinked and watched as Samara's glow lessened and she stood up gracefully into a very tall figure. She had pale eyes that seemed to look right through her, a small smile lingering on her face as she stared.

"Garrus speaks highly of you." Samara said, amusingly.

"Ah." Shepard said, smiling herself, "He's a good friend. How are you?" was the only thing Shepard could think of.

Samara's smile widened, "I've spent much of the last 400 years on my own, it is nice to have a colleague to chat with. I may be rusty at it, however." She wandered over to the seats facing the window and motioned for Shepard to sit beside her. "If you are patient I would love to talk."

"How much do you know of our mission?" Shepard asked, settling beside her.

Samara stared out the window as she spoke, "Your people are quite impressive Commander Iriana Shepard. I know that I've sworn an oath to the mission and that you seek to destroy the Collectors. That is enough for me."

"Just Iri or Shepard, please."

"Alright." Samara said, turning her head to look at Shepard. "Iri it is, then."

"So, you don't want to know why the Collectors need to be fought?"

"When you live by a code that compels you to harsh action, you learn the dangers of curiosity." Samara said, crossing her legs and turning back to the window, "If I must kill a man because he has done wrong, do I really wish to know that he is a devoted father?"

Interesting point.

"What was going on on Nos Astra?" Shepard asked her, "I'd like to hear more about the criminal you were chasing."

Shepard saw the asari pause and work her jaw. She looked down at her hands then slowly shook her head, "I hope you will understand if I wish to avoid this topic. It is deeply tied to my code and beliefs. You might say it is personal."

"It was an Ardat-Yakshi, am I correct?"

Samara looked slightly surprised and gave Shepard a small nod, "You impress me, Shepard. Yes, I was tracking the Ardat-Yakshi. She is a dangerous criminal, and I will bring her to justice."

"Will it impact the mission." That was a statement, not a question.

"It will not." Samara said, quietly.

"Any thoughts on Cerberus?" Shepard said trying to break an awkward silence.

"I've heard rumours, but learned long ago to form my own impressions." Samara said, her voice back to normal, "There is too much room for interpretation in the opinions of others."

"But you're willing to work for Cerberus when you don't have first-hand knowledge."

Samara shook her blue head, "I work for you, Shepard. Our methods may be different, but our goals are not."

"Thanks for talking, Samara, I should go back to work." Shepard said, standing.

"Before you go, Shepard, I wish to swear to you a justicar oath-the Third Oath of Subsumation." Samara stood up before Shepard, "After I do, your orders will override the Code. You should know, however, that I'll still give you my opinion if the situation warrants. I must be sworn to your service, so that I am forced never to choose between your orders and the Code."

Shepard wasn't sure what this was about and watched Samara's eyes become a chiiling pure white and slowly kneeled to the floor, the blue light surrounding her again, only this time it was brighter as if she was engulfed in a cold blue flame. She spoke.

"By the code, I will serve you, Iriana Shepard. Your choice are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code."

There was a pulse and a soft boom. The lights in the room flashed for minute before turning on again. Samara was already standing, the blue flames gone.

"I...thank you." Shepard said, her eyebrows furrowed. "This must have been very important."

Samara smiled, "If you make me do anything extremely dishonourable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath."

Shepard chuckled, but honestly, she didn't know whether Samara was joking. She thought more about it and knew the asari probably wasn't. Maybe.

"Commander Shepard. Is everything alright?" EDI's voice sounded throughout the room. "There was a disturbance emanating from the Observation Room, but my diagnostics tell me everything in the room is adequate."

"Hey, EDI." Shepard said, "Yes, everything is fine. Thanks."

"Of course, Commander."

"Truly, the life of a justicar can get lonely." Samara continued with a soft sigh and a smile. "I admit, I am looking forward to serving with a company of honourable heroes."

"Thanks for talking, Samara." Shepard said, making her way out of the room.

"Of course, Iri."

Shepard walked out of the room, not sure what to think of Samara. Vakarian had told her what he had seen, and Shepard had decided she was awfully extreme, but now she wasn't sure. Samara didn't seem to be a killer, almost too gentle, but a killer she was. It was in her...code.

She was late for her meeting with Miranda and headed for the bar, which was very unexpected. After Shepard left Miranda to be with her sister, Lawson was very quiet. Shepard had never seen Miranda do anything beside disapprove and criticise, and it was strange she wanted to meet the commander at the bar.

Shepard walked into it and saw Miranda sitting on a stool, already pouring herself a drink. Hmm, Kasumi had disappeared. Not really a surprise. At the sound of the door opening, Lawson turned on her stool and waved her full glass.

"Since you're late, I already got started," Miranda said and actually smiled, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not, Miranda." Shepard said, walking over to the bar and sitting beside her. "You okay?"

"I am. I really am." she said, taking a sip after pouring Shepard a glass, "And it's all thanks to you, Shepard. Taking the time to help me with my sister...I couldn't have reached Oriana in time without your help. I'm glad Niket tried to redeem himself...for what good it did. Thank you for stopping me, Commander."

She gulped her drink and poured another. Shepard drank some and coughed. Miranda actually laughed at this as Shepard cleared her throat and stared at her drink, "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know, honestly." Miranada said, still sniggering, "I sort of took everything and mixed them. It's okay."

Shepard pushed her glass toward Miranda and asked, "Are you happy about your sister's relocation?"

"She has what I wanted her to have-a normal life," Miranda said, twirling her cup around and leaning her head on her free palm, "and the freedom to choose her own path. And she knows she has an older sister. A friend."

"Are you going to talk to her again?" Shepard asked, watching Miranda.

"I honestly don't know." Miranda said, leaving her glass alone and looking at Shepard, "For once, I haven't planned that far ahead. I'll deal with it after our mission. I have to stay focused, and she needs time to adjust to her new home."

"You never did tell me what you talked about." Shepard said.

Miranda didn't answer right away, seemingly having an internal struggle on whether she should. She shrugged her shoulder and continued anyway. She took another swig and spoke, "I introduced myself. Her family was shocked. She adjusted quickly, of course. She's as smart as I am. She plays the violin. Loves the adagio movement of Nielsen's Fifth, just like I do."

Miranda was smiling to herself as she continued talking. Shepard liked how very human Miranda was being right now.

"She wants to work in colony development. Told a joke about it. She's really funny. Something we don't share." Miranda drank again then Shepard's full one, "Fuck, this shit is strong."

"Maybe you should stop?" Shepard suggested.

"I'm okay." Miranda said, drinking the last bit of whatever-the-hell she made. "One thing about my genes, I never stay drunk for too long. Not sure if that's good or bad, actually."

Shepard chuckled at her just as the doors opened again, and their stood Thane Krios a thick book in his hands. He blinked at the sight of Shepard and Miranda and gave them a single nod.

"I am just returning a book that I borrowed." he explained, heading for one of the many shelves in the room.

"And I have to return to work, Commander Shepard." Miranda said, standing tall and returning back to her cold self. But Shepard saw her in a different manner in a different environment. There was no way she would see Lawson the same way again. "I will be ready when we reach our next destination."

Shepard watched her walk out, calmly and wilfully.

"What were you reading, Thane?" Shepard asked Krios who had replaced his book and looking for another. She reached for the glasses and walked around the bar to wash them.

Krios looked at Shepard then stood up to make his way over to her. "It was a book based around a human tale. An interesting legend about old heroes from a very long time ago. Before spaceships and guns. Most of the narrative took place in a city named Kirkwall."

"I know that story very well," Shepard said, looking at him then at the glasses, "It's one of my favourites. I'm glad you've taken a liking to it."

"I am always interested in other species' history." Thane Krios replied, "It gives me insight into their disadvantages and technology."

Shepard stared at him, "Ah, well, I usually read because it's fun. But technical works, too. I guess."

Krios gave her a nod as he watched her finish up.

"So," Shepard started, deciding to change the subject as she wiped her wet hands on her trousers. She swept her eyes over the bar and noticed the bottle of the mixed drink and reached for that to wash, "I've been told about a few concerns from the others of your possible...loyalties."

"Yes, I know this as well." Krios replied. "I have accepted a contract. My arm is yours...I am aware of Jacob Taylor's opinions. He has called me a 'precise mercenary'."

Shepard nodded, finally finished with the washing and wiped her hands again, "You'll do the mission gratis, Thane, I know that and the Illusive Man can't say no. But I don't know you, and if you'd let me, I'd like to. If you have a few minutes."

"I find it wise of you to know the intentions of your crew, Commander Shepard," Krios said with a nod, "I do find it impressive how very loyal they seem to you."

"They're good people, with good heads on their shoulders." Shepard said, taking a seat at the table and offering the other to Krios who took it, "They know the mission and they know the cause."

"To save your race. I can understand that." Krios said, softly.

Shepard waiting, wondering if he was going to say something else but he did not, so she spoke, "When we met, you said your were dying, Thane."

"Yes," Krios said, folding his hands in front of him, "I thought you'd want to know more. You don't have to worry about the rest of the crew. My illness is not communicable, even to other drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."

"What's happening to you?" Shepard asked, feeling rather concerned. "Can we help somehow? I don't know much about the drell."

"No, you cannot. There is no cure; it is being attended to." Krios replied, watching her, unblinkingly. Shepard was a bit unnerved by his eyes; she hoped it didn't show on her face. He continued, "My people are native to an arid world. Most of us now live on Kahje, the hanar homeworld. It's very humid and rains everyday. Our lungs can't deal with the moisture. Over time, the tissue loses its ability to absorb oxygen. It becomes harder to breath. Eventually, we suffocate."

"There's nothing that can be done?" Shepard asked him after a pause.

Krios looked at her for a moment, blinked then responded, "The hanar funded a genetic engineering programme. They should be able to adapt us. The project had only been running for a few years. I don't believe my body will still draw breath by the time it bears fruit."

"What if you leave Kahje, or use breathers?"

"Drell have a close relationship with the hanar." Krios said, giving her a small smile. "We rely on each other. The best we can do is keep our homes very dry inside."

"May I ask what the Hanar are like?" Shepard asked him.

"Of course." There was a slight change in Thane's face, a softer change as he leaned back in his chair, "I know the Hanar are difficult for many to understand. They are simply very formal for those they don't know. The drell know them quite well. If you ever get close to a hanar to know their soul name, you would find them warm."

"What is a soul name?" Shepard thought that sounded quite lovely.

"Soul names tend to be poetic. A hanar know for its cyniscm might take a name that means 'Illuminates the Folley of the Dancers." Thane replied, looking at her, "Most of my commissions were for Hanar, so I grew close to my regular contacts."

"Hanar talk using bioluminescence." Shepard replied, remembering, "That's more of an obstacle then their politeness."

Thane gave Shepard a nod, "True. Many drell have had their eyes genetically modified to perceive their higher frequency flashes. I had the treatment. I can't tell the difference between a dark red and black, but I can see ultra-violet light as a...silver colour."

"I can't imagine what that looks like." Shepard said, watching him, as if suddenly she might see in silver, as well, "I might end up becoming very frustrated."

"It certainly opened my perspective, physically and mentally."

"I remember you telling me you needed to pray for the wicked." Shepard asked thinking back, "Were you doing that for Nassana?"

"I was not. I was praying for me. I believe I must do all I can to rescind all the deeds I've done." Thane said softly, "Although, some I cannot ever forgive. However, that is neither here nor there. Forgive me."

"It's alright," Shepard replied. It was obvious Thane had his own secrets, "Who do you pray to?"

"Whom I pray to depends on the circumstances." Krios said thoughtfully, "To find my target, I speak with Amonkira, the Lord of Hunters. When I act to defend another, Arashu, the Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, and when I have taken my target, I speak with Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and the Afterlife."

"Oceans and Afterlife don't seem to have much in common." Shepard replied, cocking her head.

"Consider the oceans as full of life. Yet, it is not life as you and I know it." Thane explained, "To survive there, we must release our hold on land, accept a new way to live, so it is with death, our soul must depart from the body. If it can't, it will be lost."

"That's...very thought provoking. I don't think I would have thought of it that way." Shepard replied. "I didn't know drell had many gods."

"It is one of our older beliefs. Many embrace the hanar enkindlers now, or the asari philosphies." Thane said, shrugging his shoulders, "The old ways are dying. There are so many ways to interpret one's time in the universe, who needs the wisdom of our ancestors? The younger generation don't believe they can help us fathom genetic engineering, orbital strikes or alien races. Are you very religious, Commander Shepard?"

"Iri or Shepard, please. No, I'm not." Shepard told him, "Sometimes, I wish I was. Especially at times like these. My faith lies with the people I'm with and my officers and my ship."

"I understand." Thane said simply.

"Thane...," Shepard hesitated, "will you be okay until the end of the mission?"

"I should be fine for another eight to 12 months." Krios said, with a nod, "The more time I spend in humid environments, the faster it progresses. I think it's safe to say that by the time my body is incapacitated, we'll be victorious, or dead. Either way, I won't be a burden to you."

Shepard frowned. She didn't like this. No one in command wants anyone in their crew to die. She knew in this exceptional case, it was out of her hands but she still didn't like it.

"I appreciate your concern." Krios said, noticing her face, "Trust me. This won't affect my performance."

"Well, that isn't...okay. I won't mention it again." Shepard said. She cleared her throat and stood up as she headed for the book shelves. She found what she wanted and pulled it out to give to Thane. "Here, you might like this, then, _The Portrait of Dorian Grey._"

Thane stood and took the book from Shepard. He turned it over and flipped through the pages after looking at the title.

"It's about the consequences of someone vain enough to try and live forever. A human classic."

Thane looked somewhat taken aback and let out a small chuckle giving Shepard a small smile, even showing some teeth. Shepard liked that smile, "Thank you. I will read this." He gave her a single, low bow and strolled out of the room, but before he left he turned to her, "Thank you for speaking with me, Shepard. It is certainly a nice change of pace."

"You're welcome, Thane." Shepard said, with a smile and she watched him leave.

"Huh, well, then. _That_ was interesting. Hi."

Shepard jumped and turned to see Kasumi coming out of her cloak.

"Kasumi," Shepard said with a slight warning tone, folding her arms across her chest, "How long have you been here?"

"Honestly?" Kasumi said, flopping down on the couch and smiling, "Not too long. Just since you've arrived."

Shepard sighed, "Hearing rather personal things, too."

"True." Kasumi said, placing finger to her chin, "I've never seen Miranda act so...human. And Thane, whoa. What a tragic story. Always the best looking one's, huh? Even if he is a walking reptile. A really quiet reptile. I've never seen him talk to the others so much before. You've got a way about you, Shepard...What?"

Shepar was staring at her, "What they told me was very personal."

Kasumi produced a fake look of shock, "Iri! I thought you knew me better! One of my best qualities are keeping secrets."

"You can't use it against them, either." Shepard said, looking at her. "Understood?"

"I wouldn't, I promise, scout's honour." Kasumi replied and saluting, "But hey, if there's ever a mutiny, you'll know who to talk to!"

"Right," Sheared said, waking out of the room, "thanks, Kasumi."

"No problem, I-!" her voice was cut of from the closed doors and headed for the labs upstairs where Garrus and Mordin were waiting for her.

The turian had called her earlier that day to mention some sort of development he had made between himself and the salarian. Shepard made her way toward the engines, nodding her head and hearing her name in greeting from the other other crew, also avoiding Mess Sergeant Gardner's from the odd recipes he concocts he would often ask her to try.

Shepard pressed the button to the elevator and stepped inside when it arrived.

"Hold the doors, please!"

Shepard pressed her hands against the sides and looked out to see Dr. Karin Chakwas runing from the med-bay. She smiled at Shepard and stepped into the elevator.

"Iri, I'm glad I ran into you. How's your leg?"

"Better." Shepard replied, looking at her, "How's yours?"

Chakwas smiled, "Make sure you stretch it. God knows the things you'll be up to."

"Where you headed, Karin?"

"To find you, actually." she noticed Shepard's face and explained further at the two of them stepped into the CIC, "I've been working with Mordin and Garrus on how best to accommodate your recent...upgrades."

"How do you mean?" Shepard asked as she and Chakwas turned right toward Mordin's lab.

"No doubt Ms. Lawson informed you of the painstaking surgeries required for your body to accurately function, correct?" Shepard nodded her head, "During those surgeries many of your organs and bones were replaced with the latest technologies Cerberus could afford, and you have quite a bit."

The two of them walked into Mordin's lab. The salarian was looking through a microscope and writing two different things down using both his hands, looking up only when it was required because he was writing off the page. Garrus looked up from the datapad he was staring at to give a smile and wave toward Shepard and Chakwas.

"Garrus got the idea that perhaps we can manipulate the technology to your advantage." the doctor continued, "so, he decided to ask Mordin about it. Mordin brought this to my attention because it also meant manipulating your anatomy, which is my speciality."

"Hey, Shepard, Doctor." Garrus said, setting the datapad on whatever empty space he could find on Mordin's many tabletops. "Glad you could make it. Mordin's making last minute changes."

"Last-minute changes complete." Mordin said quickly, standing up straight and noticing the new guests. "Shepard. Dr. Chakwas. Glad you could make it. Need expertise, doctor."

"Of course, Mordin." Chakwas said, walking over to him, "How can I help you?"

"Getting along with Mordin, I see." Shepard said to Garrus, as the other two spoke with words she could never understand.

"Yup." the turian said, "It helps I find him so entertaining. He's brilliant. And completely insane."

"The best usually are."

"Present company included." Garrus teased.

Shepard smiled then nodded when she noticed Mordin's attention falling on her. She walked over to him and Chakwas, Garrus right behind her.

"Still in theoretical stage, Shepard." Mording started, looking at her, "But experiment is ready for subject. You."

"Okay." Shepard said, slightly skeptical, "What exactly is going to happen?"

"Not sure." Mordin replied, writing something down without looking at it, "If goes according to plan, you will have ability to slow down time, although for short while. Not aware of possible side effects. Need subject."

"Slow down time?" Shepard repeated, looking at him, "How is that possible?"

"Time dilation." Mordin replied simply. He must have noticed Shepard's confused face because he continued, "The science would be confusing. Hard to explain. But in simpler terms, understanding differences of absolute and relative time."

"Ehh, basically," Garrus cutting in and saving the day, "using the effect of artificial biotics in order to manipulate matter as you know it."

"You can do that?" Chakwas asked in awe.

"We're trying." Garrus said with a smile. "All we need is the guinea pig."

"Me." Shepard replied.

"Yes." Mordin smiled slightly, apparently glad Shepard understood this.

"Alright." Shepard said after a moment's hesitation, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stand few inches away from table and show me wrists." Mordin replied, walking quickly around his desk, already holding what looked like two silver metal armbands, about as thick as her thumbs. Shepard followed his orders and watched as the salarian placed them around her arms and they snapped in place with an incredible force, surprising her.

"Sorry, about that." Garrus said, grabbing her wrist and looking at the band, "I put a small magnetic force around them to keep 'em shut. I'll lower the power."

"Feeling anything, Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas, spoke up.

"Nope." Shepard replied, looking at her, then looked at Mordin, who had already made his way back around his desk and typing rapidly into his computer's HUD screen, "Mordin? What now?"

"This." Mordin said, placing a single finger down on his keys and looking up at her. "How do you feel?"

Shepard didn't feel anything at first then there was a rapid succession of a strange vibration, first coming from her wrists then up through her arms. Perhaps, it was her imagination, but she could swear there was a strange blue-purple haze around her wrists, her hands, then her arms.

"Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas said, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Tingly." Shepard finally said, then something was changing. She looked at her arms and widened them as she saw red inside her skin, through her veins, as if her blood was boiling a deep colour. She also realised, that this should be hurting, but it was.

"Uhm, guys..." Shepard started, cringing, "This is actually starting to hurt...everywhere."

"Mordin!" Garrus said, trying to pry the bands off her wrists. He grunted, unable to pull them off. He looked at Shepard's pained face and cursed, "Fuck! Mordin!"

"Should be able to pull bands off." Mording calmly said.

Shepard was gasping slightly and groaning when Garrus finally managed to pull off the bands with an angry growl, and throwing one, then the other on the ground. Shepard sucked in her teeth as she stared at her wrists. Deep angry welts went around her arms, a slight burning sensation still felt quite tender. Dr. Chakwas was already placing cold compresses, her wrists slightly stinging.

"Apologies, Shepard." Mordin said, his voice sounding slightly disappointed, "Not sure what went wrong."

"I'm not dead, so it wasn't entirely a waste of time." Shepard stated. Garrus had picked up the bands only to drop them again. Apparently, they were still quite hot. He pulled off a cloth from the table and picked the bands up again. "I'm sure you and Garrus will figure out a solution. I appreciate the effort, though. What happened to me?"

"You're body was engulfed in a strange colour, something similar to the biotic mass, perhaps." Chakwas stated, taking the compresses off her wrists and examining Shepard's skin, "All of your implants seem to glow bright like a Christmas Tree."

"I think we are on the right track, though." Garrus said, making a face at the bands that were now on the table top before looking at Shepard, "It was odd to see, but you were almost a blur in the biotic field, which tells me that perhaps we're almost there. We can still understand you though, which tells me that we probably don't have everything in control. Oh, it's also not supposed to hurt."

"I got that much." Shepard said with a smile and massaging her wrists now that Chakwas was done.

"Something that is successful, Shepard." Garrus said, looking excited. He moved toward the back of the lab and pulled out a pistol and two strange looking devices that would have easily been placed around the barrel of a gun, "We managed to sort out a new set of ammo that I know you'll like."

Shepard watched Garrus fit one of the devices on the pistol that simple had the label, 'Inc' on it. Garrus aimed his pistol and placed his hands with the gun through a fore cfield of a transparent cubed structure. On the other side of the structure was a dummy that was set to mimic flesh. Garrus shot once. There was a smoky haze then fire arose, surrounding the torso, quickly melting on the floor of the cube. Smiling at Shepard's face, he took the strange device off and placed the other, labeled 'F'. Garrus reached around for a control and another torso formed. Garrus again and aimed, then fired. This time, the torso was encased entirely in ice. It fell off its pedestal and shattered.

"Neat." Shepard said, very approving.

"They still need work, but I thought you'd like that." Garrus said satisfied. Then he looked at curiously, "Although, I was hoping for more than just 'neat'."

"It's all you're getting, turian." Shepard said with a smile.

Shepard's omni tool beeped just then and she brought it out.

"Shepard, you've got a personal message in your cabin." Joker told her, "It's from Liara."

"Oh, great. I'll take it upstairs." " Shepard said before looking up at the others, "Are we all done here?"

"Yes," Mordin replied, typing furiously, looking up once to speak with Shepard, "Promise to do better next time. Do not plan on hurting you and will focus on that immediately."

"Thanks, Mordin. I'd like that. Garrus, Karin. Talk to you in a bit."

"Goodbye, Iri." Dr. Chakwas said, and Vakarian gave her a nod.

* * *

"Iri!"

"Hi, Liara." Shepard said, leaning against the bookshelves behind her and looking up at Liara's blue face through her personal big screen. She hadn't changed a bit, which isn't really a surprise. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you on Nos Astra."

Liara waved that away and smiled wildly. "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed..." Her eyes looked glossy as she stared at Shepard with a mix of bewilderment and happiness, "it's very good to see you."

Shepard laughed, "You have sources, now?"

Liara smiled, "A few. Sources, contacts, even a little hired muscle. I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you...well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with...Cerberus." she looked at Shepard curiously.

"Yeah, it's true." Shepard said giving her a defeated shrug, "and if you know that, then you know I could use your help."

Liara sighed, "I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take of..."

"What kind of thing do you need to take care of?" Shepard asked, feeling concerned, "Are you in trouble?"

"No, no trouble." Liara said, standing and walking over to the window behind her. It had a beautiful view of the horizon, as well as large screens showing stock, bonds, and a mess of information. The camera followed Liara as she began to pace, "But it's been a long two years. I had things to do while you were gone...debts to repay."

"Liara?" Shepard asked. Liara had stopped talking for awhile and seemed to forget the commander was there.

"Iri...do you remember the Shadow Broker?" Liara began turning slowly around to look at her. "I've been trying to gather caches that might lead me to his agents."

"Yeah..."

"Given his illusive nature, no one knows who he is." Liara said, placing her hands on her desk and leaning on them, "There's speculation he may actually be a group operating under one name."

"Is he after you?" Shepard asked her, standing straight and crossing her arms, "Do you need help?"

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say the Shadow Broker is on the run from me." Liara said, with a very humourless smile, "We crossed paths not long after you died. Since then, I've been working to take him down. In order to find him, I need to find leads, trace information. I need to work."

Shepard paused, "...What happened to you, Liara?"

Liara looked at Shepard, surprised at first, but it quickly turned into anger, but not directed at the Commander, "I was doing a job for a friend. The Shadow Broker's people caught us. My friend didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead or being interrogated, but I need to find him. I owe him my life. And I need to make the Shadow Broker _pay_ for what he did."

"Any leads, then?" Shepard asked her, walking down away from her desk and settling herself on her couch as she looked up at the screen again.

"The Shadow Broker has several contacts here on Illium." Liara explained, "The most powerful is someone called the Observer. Taking down the Observer will put me closer to the Shadow Broker. When I find the Shadow Broker, I hit him with a biotic field so strong that what's left of his body will fit in a coffee cup."

Shepard had never seen Liara's eyes so dark and her anger so strong. It was quite an alarming change, "Be careful out there, Liara. Don't turn into the thing you're hunting."

"Says the dead Spectre working for Cerberus." Liara replied. Shepard was sure Liara meant it as a joke, but it didn't feel like one, "Don't worry, Shepard. I'm not my mother. Everything I'm doing, I'm doing of my own free will...for better or for worse."

Shepard didn't say anything, merely watched her. Liara was completely different.

"So, how are the others?" Liara asked, changing the subject, her voice light-hearted again. "It's my understanding Garrus and Joker are both aboard."

"Uh, good." Shepard replied, changing the look on her face, but not the disturbing thoughts in her head, "We all miss you. I saw Ash, too. That was...it could have been better."

"That is where you met the collectors, isn't it?" Liara said. She smiled at Shepard's raised eyebrows and replied, "I'm a very good information broker. What happened?"

Shepard explained about Mordin and his genius technological advances with the collectors. She explains the fight and the morbid sense of humour the species have in placing various bodies together to form abominations that have powerful biotic prowess. The commander also talked about the odd ways the collectors collected the humans. Freezing them with seekers, small mosquito-like machines that held a sort of paralysing poison in their beaks. When the collectors were finally defeated in that particular human colony, that is when she came face-to-face with Ashley Williams, Operations Chief Ashley Williams.

"I'm sorry, Iri." Liara said, looking very sorry indeed, "Perhaps, something will come out of it. She didn't sounds as if she was interested in losing touch."

"Yeah, maybe." Shepard said, slowly. "I'm not surprised she's angry. Hell, I'm still angry."

"Just remember you're saving lives, Shepard." Liara said, softly, "And if I know you, and I'd like to to think I do, you'll follow what you believe is best, not what the Illusive Man wants."

Shepard knew she was right.

"What about the newcomers?" Liara said, looking at her, "I trust you found the justicar and assassin just fine?"

"Yes. I appreciate the help, Liara." Shepard told her, "Both of them are rather...intense."

"I can understand Samara is." Liara said, nodding in her understanding, "the Code of the justicar is her everyday life. It as more than five thousand sutras, describing every possible situation a justicar may encounter during their asari lifetime. Every asari dreams of becoming one. It's a very romantic prospect...I'd like to meet Samara someday. And how is the assassin?"

"Thane? Thane...Thane..." Shepard repeated, as if his name would help her describe him more, "He's...complex. He is incredibly skilled and deadly, it's unsettling how fast he moves. He walks with such cold confidence...and yet he talks so softly, sometimes it's almost difficult to hear..."

"You're attracted to him."

"What?" Shepard said, completely taken aback.

"I can see it on your face." Liara said smiling wildly, "Your eyes are practically glowing as you describe him. The violence, his skills. Goddess, only you, Iri, could possibly be attracted to silent and lethal."

Shepard refused to acknowledge this, "I don't have that sort of time, Liara. Neither does he, by the way, he's dying."

"There is always time, Iri, and that shouldn't matter." Liara said to Shepard, as if talking to a child, "Look at asari. We live for so long, it's inevitable that we loose our mates over time. We understand that it is within that moment which makes all the difference."

Shepard sighed, but before she could respond, Joker beeped her, "Commander. We're here."

"Great, Joker, thanks." Shepard said, the looked at Liara, "I've gotta go. It was nice talking to you, Liara. I hope we do this agian."

"Always, Iri." Liara said, "Make every moment count."


End file.
